


Between The Pages

by KuroBakura



Category: EXO (Band), Moonbeam City (Cartoon)
Genre: Bookstore Owner Byun Baekhyun, Bookstores, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Gay Byun Baekhyun, Gay Male Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Gemini “Gem” Tate is a just a guy who works at a music store in Zodiac Town. When a bookstore finally opens in his town, Gem takes the first opportunity he can to check it out on his day off. He meets the bookstore owner, Byun Baekhyun, who has seems to take an interest in the man.The men end up not only getting to know one another but fall for one another as well and not because of their love for books and the two of them start off their new journey one “page” at a time.





	Between The Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem takes a trip to the new bookstore in town and meets a man who seems to take an interest in him.

 

20-year-old Gemini “Gem” Tate walked into the new bookstore that just opened up in town on a spring day. He was so excited about it. As much as he loves music, Gem loves books. He walked over to a shelf and began to look. At the counter, there was a man looking at him. He was Korean with light brown hair and had on a white sweater on. He noticed Gem from the window and has not taken his eyes off of him ever since. There was something about Gem that made the other man curious. He was also smiling as he kept looking at Gem.

 

As Gem took another book off the shelf, he decided to speak.

 

“Can I help you with anything?” The man suddenly asked. Gem jumped a little in surprise and looked at where the voice came from. Gem blushed as the other man was smiling at him. The man chuckled.

 

“Oh, he is adorable.” The man thought to himself. Gem gulped.

 

“Um...actually...yeah. I was looking for a certain book but I have not seen it yet on the shelf.” Gem replied to him.

 

“Which book?” The man asked. Gem told him the title. The man looked on the computer on the countertop. Gem walked over to the desk after he put the book back on the shelf that he was looking at. Several seconds later, the man looked back at him.

 

“Well, I do not have it stock but...I can order it for you if you like.” The man said to him.

 

“That would be great.” Gem responded to him. He noticed some business cards in a holder with the name of the bookstore, a phone number, website name and a name on it. Gem took out one of the cards from the holder.

 

“Byun Baekhyun. Is that you?” Gem spoke and then asked. The man smiled.

 

“Yep! I am Baekhyun, the owner of the bookstore, cutie pie.” The man replied to him. Gem blushed again.

 

“Did...did you just call me “cutie pie”?” Gem asked him a question this time.

 

“Does it offend you because I apologize if I did. I was just being honest.” Baekhyun replied to him.

 

“Oh! You did not offend me. I...I am just not used to it.” Gem said back to him. Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Would you still like to order the book?” Baekhyun asked him.

 

“Yes, please.” Gem answered him. Baekhyun nodded and began working on the order for him.

 

“The total will be $11.45. If I can get you to fill out a form with some information so I can get into contact with you when it is here. And I will need to see a photo ID as well so I know that it is you when the item arrives. Also, will you be paying when it arrives or before?” Baekhyun said then asked him.

 

“Before it gets here and okay.” Gem replied to him. Baekhyun handed him a form to fill out.

 

“I need your email address, phone number, name and signature. I can fill out the rest. I will finish getting this order processed while you do that.” Baekhyun explained to him. As Gem filled out the form, Baekhyun could not help but glancing at him every few seconds. What intrigued him the most about Gem as he saw him now in a closer view was the freckles that was spread all over his face. Gem, also, has taken an interest in the bookstore owner. There was something about him that just peaked his curiosity and not in a bad way. Not in a bad way for either of them.

 

When Gem finished filling out the form, he handed it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked over it.

 

“Gemini Tate. That is very a interesting name. It’s sweet. Are you an outgoing person?” Baekhyun spoke up and asked.

 

“Kind of.” Gem answered him. Baekhyun nodded. Gem took out his wallet and took out a $20 bill to pay for his book and placed it on the counter in front of the bookstore owner. Baekhyun gently took the bill and put it in the register and then got out his change. He handed his change to Gem and then a receipt. He also took out a card and a hole puncher. Baekhyun punched a hole into the card.

 

“What is that?” Gem asked.

 

“This is a perk for my store. When you make 5 purchases, you can get 25% off and with 10, you can get 50% off when you buy two books or more after that.” Baekhyun explained to him. Gem nodded.

 

“Oh and please do not forget to bring this when you come to pick up your book, just in case.” Baekhyun told him. Gem placed it in his wallet so he would not forget.

 

“I will. Thank you very much.” Gem asked. Baekhyun smiled at him.

 

“You are welcome.” Baekhyun said to him. Gem nodded and then left the store. Baekhyun kept his eyes on the younger one until he was out of site. His heart felt like it was going to burst outside of his chest. He could not wait to see him again.

 

######

 

Five days later, Gem returned to the bookstore after receiving an email that his order came in. When he arrived to the shop, he noticed that there quite a few people there. That made his heart happy to know that people have taken an interest in the new bookstore. Gem opened the door and went inside the store, he noticed that Baekhyun was sporting a different outfit than the last one that Gem saw him in. This outfit was a little more of the punk style this time. He looked up at the door and suddenly had a huge smile on his face!

 

”Hey, Gem! I got your order right here.” Baekhyun happily exclaimed and waved his hand a few times at him. Gem waved back a couple of times and walked over to the counter. Baekhyun stood there. He was so happy to see Gem again. Gem took out his photo ID and receipt to show Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked over them. He nodded then grabbed the package that had a sticky note that had “Gemini Tate” on it. 

 

“Here you go, sweetie!” Baekhyun spoke to him. He felt nervous about Baekhyun calling him pet names in front of other people but yet...he was slightly enjoying it at the same time. 

 

“T-thanks!” Gem said to him.

 

”You are very welcome.” Baekhyun said back to him. 

 

“I am glad the store is doing good.” Gem spoke.

 

”Same here. To be honest, I was afraid that it was not going to do well but I was wrong. I guess it was just nerves because this is my very first business that I have ever ran and owned on my own. It is can be a bit tonight at times but I am truly loving every moment of it.” Baekhyun told him. Gem smiled.

”Personally, when I found out that this was going to be a bookstore, I got so excited because I love books and I have missed physically being able to buy them in person. Besides music, my other true love is books.” Gem explained to him. Baekhyun felt so happy to hear that that he started to tear up a little.

 

”You alright?” Gem suddenly asked him.

 

”Oh, yes. It...it just make my heart happy to know that someone loves reading as much as I do. I really appreciate that and it made my day. Thank you so much, dear.” Baekhyun explained to him. Gem felt happy about that.

 

”You are welcome, Baekhyun.” Gem said to him. The two of them spoke for a couple of minutes then Gem left as a customer came to the counter to purchase a couple of books. For the rest of the day, Baekhyun felt confident and his heart was filled with happiness. As for Gem, he could not stop thinking about Baekhyun. He was definitely going to be making a lot more trips to the bookstore and not just for the books. There was something about Byun Baekhyun that made him think and now...he wanted to get to know him. Just like book, Gem was hoping that Baekhyun was willing to open up so he can get a glimpse of him as a person and not just a bookstore owner.


End file.
